Future's Musings
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Here's my version of what I believe would have been Tenel Ka's reaction to news of Jacen Solo's survival.


****

Future's Musings

****

One-shot Fic.

Summary: Tenel Ka's point of view when news of Jacen Solo's survival reached her.

****

Notes: Spoilers for Dark Journey and Destiny's Way.

****

Author's Notes: I always liked Jacen and Tenel Ka as a couple, Danni Quee is nice but I prefer Tenel Ka. Here's my version of what I think her reaction would have been to find out about Jacen's survival after during Destiny's Way. This fic is from Tenel Ka's POV.

****

Location: Hapes, The Hapes Cluster

The Fleet had returned from their assault on the Yuuzhan Vong Rim Fleet. Queen Mother Tenel Ka was in a meeting with those advisors of hers that had not accompanied her on her mission. She had almost completed the mission briefing.

"The mission was a complete successes. Better than was projected by the military analysts, instead of completing a victory we succeeded in ANNIHALITING their Rim fleet and killing one of their supreme commanders."

'A great victory," intoned one of her officers

'Hopefully one of many to come," Tenel Ka stated. "And one we owe to the planning of the Jedi, specifically Major Solo," she continued while eyeing her advisors.

Quite a few of the had been privy to the events surrounding Jaina's last visit to Hapes.

If things had happened differently, they would have been answering to _Her_.

The door to the conference room burst open and a breathless messenger entered the room.

"Your Majesty we have received important news from the New Republic!" The breathless messenger exclaimed.

"Catch your breath and slowly report," Tenal Ka commanded

The messenger stood there for a short time then began his report; "We have received news that Jedi Knight Jacen Solo is ALIVE and has escaped Yuuzhan Vong captivity."

'What! How?' Demanded Tenel Ka

"Apparently, your Majesty he had help from Vergere…" answered the messenger.

"Vergere?!" an unbelieving Tenel Ka exclaimed.

"Uh…yes your Majesty , it seems that she is or was a Jedi Knight under the Old Republic," said the now nervous messenger.

Tenel Ka just stood there unsure of what exactly she should react to first

__

Jacen is ALIVE

My friend is alive

I've lost so many in this war, to regain one is a blessing from the Force.

Vergere, a Jedi Knight that escaped Palpatine's Jedi purge?!

What was she doing with the Vong then?

The messenger stood in front of the Queen Mother wondering what he should do now. It seemed his Queen had forgotten that he was still standing there. In fact, the news had so absorbed her that she had forgotten that she was in the middle of a briefing.

After a long pause, the messenger cleared his throat. A confused Tenel Ka looked up and around her then said, "Your dismissed…All of you," she added.

"But your Majesty we have not finished the briefing," insisted one of her advisors.

Tenel Ka turned to her and stared at her with a hard look. The same look that had stopped many an enemy in his/her/its tracks during her adventures as a Jedi.

The Advisor held that gaze for all of 2 nanoseconds then gathered her robe to herself and raced out of the room. The rest of her advisors took that as a signal and followed the afore mentioned minister out of the room.

The door closed after the last advisor left and Tenel Ka remained standing not moving.

To all exterior views, she appeared as she always had; the calm collected realistic warrior girl from Dathomir turned Jedi turned Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium. But inside, her soul was adrift in the currents of emotions long thought lost to her.

Since the first time she had laid eyes on Jacen, she had felt that he would always be special to her. Gradually over the years they had gotten closer even after the lightsaber accident in which she lost her right forearm. For a while after that they had become distant, but that distance had collapsed in on itself during their adventures on Reef Fortress. Even later when their respective missions kept them apart for most of the time, they had managed to remain close. She had know that there was a part of her that would always belong to him.

Then he'd gone and gotten himself captured by the Vong at Myrkr.

****

While they escaped.

She had been so worried that for the first time in her life should could not focus on the task at hand. She thought that things could NOT get any worse. She knew that the Vong wanted Jacen and Jaina alive for some sort of twin sacrifice. So they would keep Jacen alive till they captured Jaina or Jacen was rescued.

Then they'd arrived at Coruscant.

****

Just in time to watch Coruscant DIE.

They'd escaped Coruscant, retreating to Hapes.

**__**

Then she'd felt Jacen DIE.

She'd know that, then and there the best part of her had _died_.

For the first time in her life, she'd lost complete control of herself and the crew of the rogue Happen vessel paid the price for her loss…

For a time she had walked around only half aware of the events going on around her; her grandmother's scheming, her mother's death , her ascension to the throne of Hapes, Jaina starting to act like her infamous grandfather …these events had passed her by without her reacting.

But now…

Jacen was ALIVE.

Perhaps they could have a future together.

She could just imagine it;

# Standing back to back with Jacen and beating the Vong back to whence they came from. #

# Rebuilding Hapes together #

# Getting married in a ceremony that the galaxy would not forget whilst surrounded by all their friends and family. #

# Talking together surrounded by all their remaining family and friends having fun #

# Eventually having a few …or many children #

# Watching these children playing with aunt Jaina and grandpa Solo #

#Their Grandma Leia telling them stories of all the worlds she'd been to and all the aliens she'd met #

# These children training to become Jedi under the watchful eyes of their Great Uncle Luke and Great Aunt Mara #

__

Basically, her and Jacen living happily ever after.

These things could come true…

But the realist in her realized that things had changed and not for the better.

Captivity changed many people, and captivity in Vong hands was even worse.

__

Many, many times worse.

Just ask Miko Reglia and Wurth Skidder.

And Anakin's dead.

She'd seen what Anakin's death had done to Jaina.

How was Jacen affected. Was he even the same person she once knew?

Jaina had gotten over it …eventually, with the help of her friends and family.

__

But Jacen had been alone in Vong hands.

There had been nobody to help him through his grief.

It didn't matter, he would still be Jacen Solo. Thinker. Animal Lover. Jedi. Humanitarian. Her friend. And Possibly something more…

Now they had Hope…

__

Hope for the future.

Hope for an end to this war.

Hope for a new beginning.

We'd successfully struck a major blow to the Vong with minimal casualties

Jacen has returned from the dead.

Perhaps we will still win this war…

**__**

Perhaps there will be a happy ending for Jacen and me.

Author's Notes: Hope u like this. Feedback is appreciated


End file.
